Blackmail
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: Why, oh why hadn't she thought of this before? KakashiSakura


Blackmail

by Landlady of the Universe

**Summary**: Why, oh why hadn't she thought of this before? (Kakashi/Sakura)

**Genre**: Romance

**Spoilers**: A bit for the special chapter that showed up in the Naruto Guidebook.  If you haven't read it, you can find it at either narutochuushin.com or toriyamaworld.com.  Go read, 'tis very funny.

**Rating**: PG-13, for (slightly) underage snogging ^__^

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and co. belong to Kishimoto-sensei, I'm just here to corrupt them.

**A/N**: I'm gonna say that Sakura's about 17, which would make Kakashi 31.  Don't squeak at me about the age difference, it wouldn't be any fun if I magically made them the same age.  'Sides, Sakura's pretty mature (at least when Sasuke isn't concerned .).

*sigh* I know, this is just begging for a sequel, or possibly several more chapters.  But I intended this to be a one-shot and that's the way it's going to stay.  Use your imagination for the rest.  Or better yet, write more Kaka/Saku and inspire me.  I might continue. (Heh.  Not likely.)

Ok, going off to corrupt Jiraiya and Gaara and Naruto some more.

Kakashi-sensei had kissed her.

Kakashi had **kissed** her!

Almost a day later, Sakura was still in shock.  They had been talking about … hell, she couldn't even remember anymore, when he just … leaned over and kissed her.  Really kissed her, tongue and everything.  And then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Mou, and even after all that, I didn't even get to see his face._

Bastard.

The pink-haired chunnin wandered the marketplace.  She was supposed to be shopping for her mother, but somehow, her mind was someplace else.

_Maybe Naruto was right.  Maybe he really does have fish lips._

_…_

_Nah._

So caught up in her musings, Sakura walked right into something.

No … make that someone.  Someone with silver hair.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!!  Ok, take after Sasuke.  Go for the cool, uncaring approach.  He's your teacher for cripe's sake!_

_Was_, a treacherous voice at the back of her mind whispered.

_Oh shut up._

So caught up in her mental argument, it took Sakura some time to realize that Kakashi was acting somewhat unusual.  He was fidgeting.  His book – Icha Icha Paradise volume 7 – had been quickly shoved back into its pouch, though not before Sakura could shake her head and mutter 'pervert' under her breath.

"Well, Sakura-chan!  Fancy running into you … here … in this place.  Where are we?"

Sternly smothering a giggle, Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "In the marketplace.  In Konoha.  You know, that place where you live."

"Oh yes, quite."

Sakura sighed softly and brushed past him, "Maybe you should go home and sleep off that hangover."

Kakashi blinked, stunned momentarily before jogging to catch up.  "What makes you think I have a hangover?" he asked innocently.

She snorted, "Kakashi-sensei, I'd have to have the mother of all head colds not to smell the alcohol on you."  Kakashi was silent, and the pink-haired woman found herself continuing despite herself, "You really drink too much, you know that, Kakashi-sensei?"

He rubbed the back of his head, falling into step with her as she walked down the street.  "Ah, you're probably right."  Sakura made the mistake of looking up at him just as his visible eye closed in an innocent smile.

_Innocent my ass!_ Inner Sakura raved, bringing her to her senses – just in the nick of time too, she had been dangerously close to melting.  _Hell yea!  He's about as innocent as my old Granny!_  For emphasis, Inner Sakura provided her with a rather vibrant visual of said old lady from the time when she had accidentally eaten her grandmother's last cookie.  Sakura shuddered.

"Are you cold?" a concerned voice broke into her thoughts, dispelling the image.  "It is rather chilly today.  You really shouldn't be out in this weather without a coat."  Sakura blinked, realizing that, hey, it **was** kind of cold out, and shivered again.  Then she jumped when Kakashi's arm draped over her shoulders.  Looking up in confusion, she saw him smile at her.  Well, at least, she thought he was smiling, it was kind of hard to tell with that damn mask in the way.

Oh how she longed to rip it off and …

Vaguely, she realized that he was saying something and dragged herself away from Hormonal Fantasy Land in case it was something important.  "I'd give you my coat, but I'm not wearing one either."  He wasn't, just wearing his usual flak jacket and long-sleeve shirt, Sakura noticed grumpily.  Why couldn't he wear something that at least hinted at what he looked like underneath.  She bet it was such a nice chest too…

"So what are you doing out here?"

Damn the man!  If he was going to tease her by kissing her like that then at least he could have the decency to let her indulge in her fantasies!

Dimly, she realized that his arm was still draped casually around her shoulder, as if he didn't even notice it was there.  She shivered experimentally, eyes widening when his arm tightened and his hand rubbed over her bare arm to warm her up.  Nuzzling a little closer into his half-embrace, Sakura allowed his scent to surround her, a mixture of fresh cut grass and dewdrops.

Kakashi cleared his throat.  "Well?"

Blinking wildly, Sakura frantically tried to recall the question when she caught sight of the grocery store as they passed by it.  "Eggs!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I was supposed to get eggs for mom."

She found herself being gently steered in the direction of the store.  "Then you should get some," Kakashi reasoned sensibly.  However, in her current state, Sakura took that simple phrase in the wrong direction.  Entirely the wrong direction.

Sure that she was redder than the beets they had just passed, Sakura broke from his hold, stalking off to grab a carton of eggs, taking them to the checkout to pay, Kakashi following her all the while.

She hated him!  They had had a perfectly acceptable friendly relationship before he'd decided to snog her for no reason.  And now all of the sudden it was like she was madly in love with him even though she knew that that wasn't a possibility.

Sakura stopped.

All of the sudden?  Had it really happened just like that?

"Umm, Sakura?  Are you going to kill me?"

They were outside now, out of the marketplace altogether actually, standing in a deserted street in a residential section of the village.  She wasn't sure exactly how they'd gotten there, but recognizing it as the path to her house, she figured that she'd been walking on autopilot.  "No," she snorted.  "Why would I want to do that?"  _You know, besides the fact that you completely screwed up my love life in about five minutes flat._

_…Not that it wasn't screwed up already._

Kakashi just shrugged.  He was fidgeting again, and she had to admit – very quietly – to herself, that it was kind of cute.  "Sakura, about yesterday," he began abruptly.  Wincing, he broke off, running a hand through his hair while collecting his thoughts.  "Ah, you aren't … that is … you won't tell anyone will you?"

She really was going to kill him.

"I mean … it's just that I shouldn't have done that … I couldn't help myself … but I shouldn't have, and …"

A horribly wicked, wonderful idea entered Sakura's mind.

"… you probably didn't … Sakura, what are you doing?" Kakashi squeaked as the pink-haired woman pressed against him.

"You don't want me to tell anyone?" she purred.  He gulped and nodded nervously, but hadn't seemed to pick up on what she was up to.  "And why ever would I want to keep silent?  Maybe I should march straight to Hokage-sama right now and inform her that you've been taking grievous advantage of me."

He stepped away from her, his visible eye wide.  "What? … But I … you …" Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yup."  Sakura smiled sweetly at him, a perfect picture of innocence.  "So I want you to treat me to sushi once a week or I'll go straight to Hokage-sama, ok?"

He advanced on her, eye glinting with a wicked smirk.  "You little minx," he breathed.

Sakura danced out of his reach, grinning back at him.  "And what are you going to do about it?" she retorted impishly, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Kakashi stopped for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he watched her.  "Not much I can do," he said finally, "but as long as you're blackmailing me…"  His fingers slid under the mask and tugged downwards.

The eggs slipped from Sakura's suddenly slack fingers while she gaped.  _Damn, no wonder he keeps that covered up.  He could send a girl into fits of orgasms just by looking at him._

Before she realized it, he had closed in on her, grabbing her chin gently and leaning down to press his lips against hers.  This time, Sakura managed to gather enough wits about her to kiss back.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silver hair and feeling his arms slide around her waist.

Something about the necessity of buying eggs floated through her fevered mind, but she pushed it away testily, concentrating on the feel of Kakashi's lips.  Beyond that, all she could think of was that blackmailing was a lot more rewarding than she'd originally thought.


End file.
